Midnight Venture
by Autumn Laef
Summary: A little adventure, Hiccup and his trusty companion Toothless had one summer night may have led them to discover new aspects of their bond... dragon!Toothless x Hiccup a pwp more than anything.


My first try on HTTYD fic and I hope it's readable… Thanks for dropping by.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD characters only the plot.

He was a Viking, a son of chief of Berk. He wasn't afraid of anything! Well, almost wasn't afraid of anything... In all his adventures he has never met more dangerous and scary creature than an enraged girl... Boy gulped at the very memory of recent events. The sole reason he was now airborne on the back of his friend putting as much distance as he could from the blonde who was throwing axes as fast as curses.

Yes he was a Viking... He was a man... All his life he liked girls - well one girl... He was so happy he finally became worthy of her attention, though he'd rather do it without losing a leg if you ask him but there was nothing one could do against gods will. And gods had a weird sense of humour - he mused sarcastically... Ok, so he was the hero! So he killed the largest dragon anyone ever seen and he rode the most dangerous one! He finally was someone! And he got his girl! He was finally able to hold her hand, look into her eyes, and feel her kisses, her soft skin. But as with everything in his life, things didn't turn out the way they supposed to. Yes, he was happy; yes it was all he could wish for but... Laying there with her on a bear rug, kissing and touching all he could think was how would stars look like above the clouds, how wonderful would the wind feel on his face.

'Achem... Hiccup... Is there something you want to tell me?'

'Huh?' the situation hit him worth full force. They were in the woods on a walk, then had dinner watching sunset and now both were naked ready to... well at least she was ready, Hiccup found it very hard to concentrate enough to make himself ready... Yeah... a Viking who couldn't even...

'Astrid... Astrid. Hey Astrid I um... I have to go...' he retreated grabbing his clothes hastily putting them on while slowly backing away. He would rather take on a Monstrous Nightmare or any other fire breathing creature than face the Viking girl.

'WHAT!'_ RUN_ was the first thing that came to his head _FAST!_ was the other when he found an axe flying his way and hitting the tree few inches of his right ear. And with that he whistled for his reptile friend who he knew was hiding nearby.

Another axe flew next to his head _where did she get all the axes from?_ Hiccup knew she didn't want to hurt him - too much; she was just trying to vent out and maybe put her point across. The point being... 'Hiccup, get your ass back here! You fly now and you're dead meat!' yeah, that.

'Come on boy. We fly.' he whispered hopping on the saddle then leaning close to his partners ear. With a low somewhat amused growl Toothless stretched his wings and within seconds they were soaring towards the moon.

'Thanks for that Toothless. Though I thought I told you not to follow us.' a sarcastic tone found its way through boy's lips. A vague murmur and light head shaking was his answer.

'It's ok. You saved me from a vicious monster so you're off the hook' boy laughed. 'Let's go up above the clouds!' the dragon complied and changed the course immediately. The boy needed to hug the scaly skin to avoid falling but even though the creature levelled his body out soon after little human didn't let go. Sighing with content, Hiccup looked at the stars they were as beautiful as ever.

The dragon flapped his wings lazily from time to time enjoying the peace and quiet with a small nearly unrecognisable weight on his back. That weight and warmth made everything worthwhile. Every fight every annoying day at the village every encounter with that blonde female even the lack of freedom. It all made more sense when he felt tiny pressure on his head knowing the human was now laying down enjoying the view. Toothless could only image the sleepy smile his partner had at this moment - it made him oddly happy, like eating his favourite fish or sleeping in summer sun or even tossing around his favourite grass! But not exactly like any of these combined... it felt better? Dragon shook his head lightly his thoughts were way too confusing.

'What is it boy? Are you bored?' the action brought Hiccup back to reality. 'Wanna do few spins?' with that he felt the creature under him spring back to life. 'Whoa! Easy Toothless you'll make me fall!' he laughed holding tighter to creatures neck 'Go Toothless as fast as you can.' he whispered again. And so the dragon went speeding through clouds, strong, beautiful and free.

Hiccup had to admit it was amazing to feel the muscles work under the black skin, to smell the sea water and fresh breeze on the scales. The might he had tamed, the power he literary held between his legs marvelled him. It was breath taking, so to speak, as he really was out of breath. Suddenly he felt really hot and bothered. Sweat trickled down his spine and his heartbeat increased. Was it fear? No it couldn't be! He was a Vi... a quiet moan left his lips as he tried to sit up in the saddle and he became painfully aware of how tight his pants were. Lowering himself again the boys mind went blank allowing the instinct to take over and he started to grind the saddle. The smell of leather made him insane. He has never felt this excited before, every single move the beast under him performed made the boy shudder with wave of pleasure. Lost in his world, with his cheek and lips glued somewhat to dragon's neck, the boy moaned grinding hard. His legs jerked making the mechanism to close the fake fin which in turn, send both dragon and its rider tumbling down from the sky. Thinking something happened to Hiccup; Toothless screeched looking towards the boy which wasn't easy considering the world was still spinning. This snapped the rider out of his trance and take control of the situation.

'S-sorry boy...' was all he could manage when dragon sent him a warning look.

Hiccup decided he was in no condition to pilot the beast and set down to land as soon as he saw a patch of land big enough to fit the dragon. Landing went well; not counting the boy nearly fell to the ground due to his dizziness and embarrassment.

'I-I'll be right back I just need to... um...' he turned away to walk into the woods when the dragon pounced him. 'What! Toothless wha-!' his eyes grew as he realized the creature was now sniffing his bum pushing his large nose between his legs. 'Toothless stop that!' boy scrabbled to his knees and turned to face his partner, his cheeks flaming red.

Dragon looked straight into his eyes and purred lowly, it wasn't the usual happy-go-lucky purr. There was something dark but not quite dangerous about it, nevertheless it made Hiccup gulp. Now, sitting on his heels he struggled with the nagging idea of escaping. This was his partner, his friend there was no way he would...! Toothless advanced slowly like a predator stalking his pray. Nearing the shivering boy the beast's pupils turned to slits, his mouth opened slightly and he let his tongue taste his victim's neck.

By this time Hiccup's heart nearly stopped. So this is how he was going to die? Hiccup the great dragon rider eaten by his mount! Well at least it was a Vikingy way to go the boy mused when a hot wet muscle travelled up the side of his neck to his ear, making the small Viking shiver with fear and excitement at the same time. They often said men got aroused by the idea of death, well maybe it was true.

The boy smelled sweet and a bit salty but tasted definitely sweet Toothless mused. Like a female ready to mate but the taste was far better and soft skin much nicer to his tongue. He shivered and dragon figured it's the anticipation. Seeing or rather sensing the boys state the dragon, being deprived of female attraction for as long as he can remember, decided to let his instincts drive him.  
>He didn't know what made him turn to boys lips but he figured he wanted to see what that annoying blonde female liked about that. And so he lead his tongue lick Hiccups lips with small fast licks like pecks the humans shared sometimes. Then the tongue lingered longer on the pink flesh and taking advantage of the gasp the rider let out, the dragon took his chance and sled into the hot little cave.<p>

Hiccup was stunned to say the least. So he might not end up as a dinner for his dragon but he wasn't quite sure what to make of the reptile clearly kissing him! Was he dreaming? Yeah that might be it! All this is a dream and though he might wake up in quite a mess he decided to play along. Not every day... er night one gets a chance to make out with a dragon! Responding to beast's kiss the rider set his hands on both sides of his wide jaw and closed his eyes enjoying the slippery yet somewhat rough sensation filling his mouth. Soon enough he had to part for breath.

'Toothless what's gotten into you.' words came out as a needy heated whisper more than anything. Dragon only purred lowly bit disappointed he couldn't taste the sweetness. It took all his will power not to bite off the little humans tongue as he had a feeling it wouldn't end well. Why did humans have to be so fragile...

'W-we better go back.' Hiccup struggled up just to be slammed back to the ground by dragon's paw. 'T-Toothless! What are you! N-no! Stop!' the boy was squirming and shivering with fear but froze once again when the dragon lowered his head to boys proud manhood sticking out through his pants leaving a wet smudge on the fabric.

Sniffing the spot Toothless found himself yet again taken by instinct and started to lick the area making the boy gasp and moan. The sweet scent surrounded the beast again when the rider begun the thrust up to meet dragons mouth. He really acted like female in heat but wasn't Hiccup male? Maybe it was different with humans. But something was not right. Wasn't Hiccup white and pink all over? Yes he was! Toothless saw him in the river more than once to know. Then this meant this shell or 'clothes' like Hiccup liked to call them needed to go. With a one clean cut the dragon ripped a hole in the fabric exposing little humans manhood. It was already wet and smelled so sweet. Once again the beast had to restrain himself from eating this delicious feast before him.

Hiccup was long lost in pleasure his partner was giving him, when he realized his pants were ripped. His mind seemed not to make anything out of this as he still buckled up demanding more. Hitching his legs up on dragons shoulders the boy tried to get closer to the beast which for some annoying reason stopped licking him. Soon though his legs were thrown back and held on each of his side and the fabric ripped further showing a pink entrance. Little human moaned his cheeks getting red by the second.

'D-don't look there!' he demanded with a broken voice.

Human males really did act very needy Toothless thought, just like females. Do this, don't do that... he snorted darting his tongue towards the sweet smell and tasted Hiccup's hot skin.

The boy moaned loudly feeling the he would be reaching his peak soon. The thought of how ridiculous the situation was didn't reach the sane part of his mind, instead was pushed away to the dark corner of his brain as pleasure filled his body with waves each time reptile tongue would brush over his member. Hiccup was already delirious whimpering and moaning things that made no sense, palming beasts head for some kind of support when he still tried to thrust his hips up, when dragon's tongue slipped lower between his cheeks brushing against very tender pink ring. This send shock waves thought boys spine making his body curl up as well as it could having his knees still pressed against the grass.

'Oh gods!' was the only thing he managed as the beast reached to brush through the same patch again.

When Toothless decided the puckered entrance was very peculiar - and maybe little human was indeed a female... a strange female with a reproductive organ - dragon mused, he heard a grunt and felt his partner tense yet again just to fall limp his chest heaving heavily. A strange whitish substance covered boy's belly and Toothless curiously tasted it. It was like nothing he ever tasted, somewhat salty yet sweet, the beast decided there was nothing suspicious and went back to his previous task.

'N-no... P-please no...' Hiccup moaned when he felt slippery tongue on him again. To make the matter worse, the dragon seemed very interested in his... well the thing he shouldn't be! 'Oh! N-no! T-Th...!' his pleads were cut short when the wet muscle entered him slipping in and out, nudging all angles, making the boy aroused yet again. 'ngh... No...' boy kept moaning and pleading but even his body was against him pushing his hips up towards the reptile. It felt wrong and unnatural and disgusting and so good, to hell with Valhalla this was better than eternal glory and food and drink till the end on fays Hiccup was sure when the second his dragon's skilled fork tongue brushed against a certain bundle of nerves.

So the boy tasted sweet all over Toothless decided taking his time to sample every spot but finding out the boy had indeed a certain 'advantage' besides helping him fly, the dragon had fierce problems controlling his instincts. When boy's hole twitched around reptile's tongue he was done for. Pulling out the beast moved to cover the tiny human boy releasing his legs and allowing them to fall on sides of his hips. He lowered his body and positioned against boy's puckered entrance. Why was the boy so small! It made everything so difficult!

Hiccup barely recovered from it all when he noticed his partner's huge body over him. _Was he trying to see if he was alive?_ It would make sense since the reptile couldn't possibly gather what happened or so he thought. The rider was beyond shock when he felt a foreign wet thick fleshy object entering him. It was larger than what entered him before, Hiccup blushed like never before when he remembered what happened merely seconds before and turned purple when he realized what was going on.

'Toothless you can't p-possibl-ly ahh... n-no...' that was all he managed as the beast pushed forward burying part of himself in the small human. There was a second of silence when the dragon decided to go with his instincts and hope for the best, he would have to be careful though, he didn't want to hurt Hiccup more than he already did but from what he felt with his belly the boy was ready to mate again so maybe he wasn't hurting him that much. It felt good a bit tight but good - better than having a belly full of fish and better than flying, well not quite but he never wanted to stop this Toothless thought.

Hiccup had trouble with staying conscious with the way all his senses were abused. Every move his partner made an electric shock went through his body making him thrush and cry out. Not long after he was done for the second time that night. His body felt numb yet blissfully relaxed when his dragon finished his ministrations leaving him with a warm wet sensation below his belly but all this didn't matter as he was slowly drifting away into sleep.

The boy woke up in a dark place smelling of grass and sea water and something else, he heard the slow lazy wind playing with leafs and birds chirping happily. He felt warm not hot but wonderfully warm and cosy pressed up against something not quite soft but not hard either, he couldn't quite recognize what it was - something he felt before... something he liked... something... Toothles! A sudden realization made him jump, well he would jump if he wasn't being held down by a large scaly arm and covered over by a huge wing and wasn't feeling a sharp pain in his...

'Oh... Ow!' the dragon finally seemed to notice the human boy awakened and decided to check if he was ok. Sniffing the boy he gave him few licks on his neck and cheek and forehead for good measure.  
>'Toothless! Stop that! I'm awake!' Hiccup squirmed 'Ow! Ow! What did you do to me?' he didn't really need to ask because all the events of last night came back to him making his cheeks flush a shade of purple. All he got in reply was a peck-lick on his nose and another one on his lips. Still sweet, the beast mused slowly forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. There was no way he would let the blonde female do this to his human again.<br>'Mmm!' Hiccup could only moan as the dragon took possession of his mouth again and he couldn't decide if it was scary or arousing. Moments later he had to gently bite on the wet muscle as he desperately needed air. A confused and hurt growl reached boys ears and he thought it was… well cute.  
>'As much as I like it I need to breathe.' he whispered amused until the meaning of his own words reached him and he blushed again trying to hide his face by turning on the side which brought him only pain. Dragon inched to him looking concerned.<p>

'It's ok boy...' he pated reptile's large head. 'It's just that... well... humans weren't really made to... well to mate with dragons.' the last part was muttered with embarrassment evident on boys face.

The beast thought that even though the whole thing was very troublesome, with the human constantly stating how he didn't want it and then moaning asking for more (Why humans had to be so confusing...) it was quite gratifying. Like with everything concerning the little one, in the end it was worth it. To see that sleepy smile when human was soundly napping, made dragon's heart leap harder than a bucket full of fish when he was famished. Speaking of fish he could use something to eat.

The flight home was uneventful because Hiccup was partly still in pain slash too embarrassed slash nervous slash sleepy to discuss anything or allow Toothless to spin or speed up. Quite annoying if you were to ask the reptile.

'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!' a female scream tore through the air the minute both fugitives landed.

'Oh boy... here we go...' Hiccup sighed Toothless snorted.

'What do you think you-!' Astrid stopped the minute she saw the boy slowly get off his dragon and limp painfully towards her using his partner for support. 'Are you ok? What happened?'

'Oh yeah... It's oh... Nothing... Just um... We had a bit of an emergency landing In the forest and I... um... ow... Fell off Toothless and landed on my butt...' he laughed half-heartedly when he heard everyone within earshot laughed. There goes his image of a cool hero... _Way to go Hiccup you just admitted you are a complete klutz. Next time I need to come up with something less embarrassing... Wait! Next time? _his cheeks blossomed red and he just knew his partner figured out what he was thinking when he received a peck-lick on his chin.

-fin-


End file.
